Musical Drabble
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Decided to do a little iPod drabble cuz I was bored. Faberry.


**A/N:** I'm doing this because I'm bored and I'm trying to get ideas for _Casey, Are You Doing Okay? _I've never done anything like this before, so bear with me. And I'm going to keep writing until I run out of steam. xD

**Landslide – The Dixie Chicks**

Rachel Berry was tired of feeling like she couldn't win. Quinn, her tormentor of what seemed like an eternity, also happened to be the person she was hopelessly in love with. She was ridiculously masochistic.

_I built my life around you_

As much as she hated to admit it, her entire life revolved around the blonde cheerleader. Looking in the mirror in the dingy bathroom of McKinley High, she sees the hot mess her favorite bitch has turned her into and sighs, wiping the remaining slushy off of her face.

**Hey Jude – The Beatles**

Puck laughed at Quinn as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Hey _prude_," he began to sing, and the blonde glared at him though her fingers. He continues anyway. "Don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her."

Quinn sighs. "Puck, stop singing and be serious for once in your stupid life!"

He grins at her and sings another random line of his favorite Beatles tune. "Hey, prude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

"So...You're saying I should go talk to her and tell her how I feel?" she looks at him skeptically.

He keeps singing. "Don't you know that it's just you, hey prude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder."

Quinn stands abruptly. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her. Right now. Thanks Puck."

"Go get your woman, baby mama." He smiles at her as she walks away, hoping for all he was worth that his fellow Jew would admit her feelings to the blonde too.

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

"Come on, Quinn! We can do this!" Rachel encourages her girlfriend, tightening her grip on the blonde's hand.

"I-I don't know, Rach. I'm scared. What if…What if they don't like it?"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Quinn, if they don't like that we're dating they can go to hell for all I care." Her voice softens. "As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else."

Quinn smiles at her girlfriend and pulls her in for a kiss and says, "I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless."

Rachel beams right back. "I love you, Quinn. Now let's do this."

**The Spin – We The Kings**

Rachel lay on top of Quinn on their couch, a light make out session in progress. Champagne glasses sat on the table, the only witnesses to their secret romance.

_It's the time of our lives  
Take me for a ride  
And kiss me one more time  
'Cause even if we fall we'll be okay  
grab hold of your heart  
Let's spin the world from the light  
So we stay here tonight_

Rachel pulled away, their lips parting with a light popping noise. "Quinn?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

The blonde smiles. "I'm in love with you too. Now can you kiss me again?"

**Nothin' On You – B.O.B. & Bruno Mars**

There was no one in the world like Rachel Berry, Quinn decided.

No one was a loud, obnoxious, abrasive, rude, unfashionable, talented, smart, beautiful, adorable…Well, yeah. She was one of a kind.

And while she knew she could have anyone in the entire school, she only had eyes for the tiny brunette. Sure she flirted with other people, but that was more to manipulate them into doing her bidding. She never _actually_ liked anyone until Rachel.

Even though the girl was freaking insane, Quinn couldn't help but be in love with her. And she guessed that probably made her a little insane too.

**Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls**

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart_

_You wanna get inside then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

Falling in love was not easy for Quinn Fabray. What made it even harder was the fact that she was in love with Rachel 'Man Hands' Berry. Before her heart decided to attach itself to the tiny diva, Quinn had had people knocking down her door to date her, and she loved it. She loved the attention without the commitment. Well, with the exception of Finn and Sam. They were reputation boosters. But she hadn't loved them.

Rachel, unfortunately, she had fallen head over heels for. Naturally, she'd kicked the dwarf to the back of the line of people whom she'd let take her out. But that little freak had somehow managed to sneak her way up to the god damned front and be all cute and funny and _really_ sweet and just steal her heart, and that was how she wound up here.

Dating the school loser.

**War of My Life – John Mayer**

The small diva has a beaming smile on her face as she approached the choir room. Nothing could stop her from finishing this daunting task she was determined to complete. This was a pivotal moment for her; one that could make or break her.

If her proposal was accepted, she'd be saved from future torment for (hopefully) the rest of her high school career.

If it was rejected, however…Well, Rachel would be doomed.

"Quinn? May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked as she pulled open the door to her favorite place in the school.

The blonde quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her, but got up and followed her outside the room anyway. "What do you want, freak?" Rachel geared up to start one of her infamous rants and Quinn shook her head and crossed her arms. "No rambling on and on. Cut to the chase, short stack. I'm not in the mood for one of your ridiculous paragraph speeches right now."

The shorter girl gaped at her for a second before straightening out her clothes. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

Quinn's eyes widened comically. "What? Why? What makes you think I'd go on a date with you?" she sputtered.

The diva looked more nervous than she had in the entire time the blonde had known her. She was a little concerned. But her confusion definitely outweighed her concern, so she didn't comment.

"Well I…I really like you and I was just hoping that you might reciprocate those feelings. I guess I was very, very wrong, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go crawl into a hole and die now." She spun on her heel, eyes never leaving the ground, and began to walk away.

The blonde opened her mouth, and then closed it, and then opened it again. The words she wanted to say were not coming to her, and she was starting to get frustrated. She suddenly realized that the other girl had walked away and called her name, causing her to stop in her tracks. Quinn proceeded to jog up to and in front of the girl and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Rachel."

**Crush – Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Rachel rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She couldn't believe she'd actually dated Quinn Fabray. She'd acted on a crush, and nothing good had come of it.

_I sat around a lot and thought_

_About the world without you_

_And no matter what you think_

_Everything is not about you_

_You think I'm still hung up on you_

_But baby it's not true_

She didn't really _need_ Quinn. Sure, at one point she _thought_ she did, but she didn't, really. The blonde girl was convinced that everything was about her, and that was a pretty unattractive quality in Rachel's book. And to further her irritation with the Cheerio, she had gotten several texts from her asking her to get back together with her because she 'knew' that Rachel was just as stuck on Quinn as she was on Rachel. It was annoying.

Finally, she texted Noah and told him to come over because she was horny. He, of course, believed her and said he'd be there in 10 minutes.

She was going to show Quinn that she was over her.

**World of Chances – Demi Lovato**

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

It really was too bad Quinn didn't smile more often. She had a beautiful smile.

If only she'd stop trying to break down the only person who'd ever loved her unconditionally, she probably would.

Rachel Berry was never going to give up on her, though. She'd keep taking all the crap the cheerleader gave her in hopes that one day the blonde would realize that she's been there all along, no matter what, and maybe, _just_ maybe, things would change. She had a world of chances for Quinn Fabray.

**A/N #2: **Cranked out 9 of these babies. :D And it's now 1 o'clock in the AM. How the frack did that happen? Anyway, thanks to anyone who read this. :]


End file.
